DIRTY LITTLE SECRET
by DragonPanda6800
Summary: He wants him. He hates him. Together they, have a ... / YUNJAE STORY / CHANGKYU as a TWINS EVIL / THIS A BOYS LOVE, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! THAT SIMPLE ;) / Romance-Family-Brothership / Enjoy Your Reading [CHAP TWO IS UP!]
1. PROLOG

Tittle : Dirty Little Secret

Pair : YunJae

Main Characters : YunJae / Twins! ChangKyu

Rate : T+

Genre : Romance, Family, Brothereship

Warning : BL / BxB, Typos every where

Enjoy Your Reading

Meet The Hero

Jung Yunho. Suksek dengan karirnya di California, Amerika Serikat dan berkihidupan mapan, tapi masih merasakan kekosongan dalam hidupnya. Dan dia yakin bahwa kekosongan itu hanya bisa diisi oleh Jejoong, namja yang menghilang bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Yunho bertekad untuk bertekuk lutut meminta maaf dan mendapatkan kesempatan kedua dari Jaejoong… Tapi, bagaimana caranya Yunho melakukannya tanpa membuat namja cantik itu mengambil langkah seribu ketika melihatnya?

Meet The Heroin

Kim Jaejoong, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Hero Kim. Seorang namja cantik yang memiliki sepasang anak kembar yang keEVILannya bisa mencapai neraka terdalam dengan rahasia yang memberikan definisi baru pada ungkapan "skeletons in the closet". Tapi sepertinya rahasia itu tidak bisa tetap terkubur, terutama ketika Yunho, orang terakhir yang ia ingikan mengetahui rahasia tersebut, tiba-tiba muncul kembali kedalam kehidupannya. Dan Jaejoong lebih memilih untuk mati daripada membiarkan seorang Jung Yunho berdekatan dengannya lagi.

DELETE/NEXT ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This a remake from aliaZalea sixth novels..I love the story and its remind me of YUNJAE with changkyu as the twins evil :D

i hope you like it ^^  
gimme you comment ok :D


	2. Chapter 1

Tittle : Dirty Little Secret

Pair : YunJae

Main Characters : YunJae / Twins! ChangKyu

Rate : T+

Genre : Romance, Family, Brothereship

Warning : BL / BxB, Typos every where

Enjoy Your Reading

.

.

.

_Yunho,_

_You are an asshole. I don't know why I have ever thought that myworld revolves around you, that I love you and that you felt the same way. It took ypu abandoning me when I need you the most to realize that I meant NOTHING to you. So, thank you for opening my eyes to who you really are before I wasted any more of my life with someone like you._

_Jaejoong_

_Ps: Don't worry, I've taken care of "our fuck-up" (as you called our baby), just like you asked me to._

_._

_._

_._

Seoul, Summer Time

Sekali lagi Yunho memfokuskan perhatiannya pada layar laptob di hadapannya, tapi saat ini dia mengalami yang namanya masalah berkosentrasi. Bintik-bintik keringat mulai bermunculan pada keningnya dan T-shirt yang dipakainya sudah lembap dan lengket ke punggunya. Tubuh atletisnya yang sudah lebih dari 10 tahun terbiasa dengan suhu lebih dingin, mengalami masalah menyesuaikan diri dengan suhu di Seoul yang panasnya melebihi panas di Texas. Yunho bisa saja masuk kedalam rumah dan menyalakan pendinngin ruangan, tapi dia menolak menjadi orang seperti itu. Menjadi orang Korea yang sok kebarat-baratan yang tidak tahan dengan suhu musim panas Korea, padahal dirinya besar di Korea. Akhirnya Yunho memaksakan diri untuk tetap duduk di teras samping rumah dan memohon kepada Tuhan agar meniupkan angin segar untuknya.

Lima menit kemudian Yunho menyerah setelah sadar keringatnya sudah menetes ke keyboard McBookPro-nya. Ugh, _gross_! Dengan cepat dilapnya keringat itu dari keyboard-nya dengan bagian bawah T-shirt yang ia pakai sebelum menutup laptop dan mendorongnya ke tengah meja. Diusap kedua matanya sambil mendesah panjang. Yunho baru menginjakkan kakinya di Korea setalah 10 tahun berada di Amerika, kembali ke Seoul sekitar seminggu ini, dan ia masih memiliki 3 minggu lebih sebelum kembali ke Amerika. Yang artinya, ia harus bertahan dengan panasnya musin ini selama 3 minggu penuh di Korea. Bertahan dengan kepanasan, keringat yang menetes kemana-mana, dan mandi 3 kali sehari supaya tidak pingsan dengan keringatnya sendiri.

"Waeee..? _Oh, why am I here_?" gumam Yunho sambil menyeka keringat di pelipisnya dengan lengan T-shirt yang dipakainya.

_Oh right, because I'm an idiot, _omelnya dalam hati.

Seorang idiot yang masih belum _move on_ dengan namja yang sudah tidak pernah ia temui lagi selama 8 tahun. Namja yang sudah ia hamili.

Wae? Kalian terkejut? Seorang Jung Yunho ternya ta seorang gay, dan parahnya menghamili seorang namja juga? Hey, tidak perlu terkejut kawan, jaman sudah berevolusi saat ini! xD

Ya, seorang namja tampan, dan dipuja semua wanita ini memang tidak punya ketertarikan sama sekali terhadap lawan jenisnya, mungkin ada, tapi hanya sebatas di atas ranjang. Seluruh perhatian dan hidupnya sudah tenggelam dalam sosok namja cantik yang tidak bisa dibedakan dia itu sebenarnya yeoja atau namja, karena kecantikan dan ketampanannya yang alami membuat dirinya menjadi indah dengan caranya sendiri. Dan bukannya bertanggung jawab dengan menikahi namja itu, namja idiot kita ini malah menyuruh namja cantik itu untuk menggugurkan kandungannya, hanya karena dia belum siap menjadi seorang Appa. Yeah, bukan saja ia seorang namja idiot, tapi juga seorang "_chiken" _yang lari dari tanggung jawabnya.

Yunho bahkan masih ingat dengan jelas hari dimana Jaejoong, namja cantik yang telah dihamilinya, datang ke apartemenya untuk memberitahukan tentang kehamilan namja cantik itu. Jejoong merupakan namja yang sangat special yang diciptakan Tuhan ke dunia. Selain parasnya yang cantik dan indah, Jaejoong dikaruniai kelebihan oleh Tuhan, yaitu hormone yang memungkinkan dirinya untuk menghasilkan keturunan. Jadi singkatnya, Jaejoong di takdirkan untuk "dibuahi" bukan "membuahi".

Dan Yunho baru mengetahui hal itu saat Jaejoong mengatakannya langsung padanya, atau mingkin pernah, tapi ia lupa mengingatnya. Dan kini ia menyesali perbuatannya dulu, ia baru menadari bahwa saat itu adalah saat yang paling terpenting dalam hidupnya. _And he screwed that up so bad._

**Flashback**

"Gojimal! Kau tidak mungkin bisa hamil! _You are_ namja!" ucap Yunho tidak percaya.

"Naannii? Ya, kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi jika kita _having sex_ tanpa kondom, eo?! Lagipula aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu, aku ini '_special'_, makanya aku menyuruhmu untuk menggunakan pengaman setiap kali kita berhbungan badan."

Yunho meghiraukan nada sinis yang Jaejoong lontarkan padanya, dan bertanya, "Sudah seberapa jauh?"

"_Five weeks_."

Yuho langsung melakukan perhitungan di dalam kepalanya untuk mengingat kapan benih bayi itu ditanamkan olehnya di dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Ketika ia mengingatnya, Yunho langsung berkata dengan nama menuduh, "Ya, kau bilang malam itu tidak apa-apa kalau kita melakukannya tanpa pengaman dan aku bisa mengeluarkannya di dalam. Dan tubuhmu dapat mengatasinya."

"Aish! Jelas-jelas perhitunganku saat itu salah, karena sekarang aku hamil. Lagipula apa yang bisa kupikirkan saat kau mengerjai tubuhku seperti itu. Akal sehat kita berdua sudah tidak berfungsi lagi, Yunho-ya."

"Mwoooyyyaa?! Kau seharusnya menendangku saat itu!"

Jaejoong menyilankan kedua tangannya di dada, tidak sabar. "Kau seharusnya lebih berpengalaman daripada aku tentang hal seperti ini, _so you should know about this more than me._"

Yunho mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menjalin jemarinya di belakang kepala. "Neo jinjaaaa…. Aku tidak percaya kau membiarkan hal ini terjadi," geram Yunho sambil mondar-mandir layaknya strikaan panas di depan Jaejoong.

"Membiarkan…? Jamkkanman, _are you blaming this on me?!"_ suara Jaejoong langsung naik beberapa oktaf melebihi suara Xia dan Max, begitu ia memahami tuduhan yang dilayangkan Yunho padanya. "Kau pikir orang bisa hamil dengan sendirinya, eo?"

Untuk beberapa menit Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, yang dilakukan namja bermata musang itu hanya mondar-mandir tidak jelas dengan raut wajah bingung. Segala macam scenario hidup berputar di otaknya. Dalam Sembilan bulan kedepan ia akan masuk kantor dengan mendorong kereta bayi. Tatapan menghakimi akan diberikan oleh teman-teman kantornya kerena sudah punya anak pada usia muda. Dia baru berumur 22 tahun, _for fucki' God shake_. Ia masih seorang mahasiswa di universitas ternama Amerika dengan masa depan yang terbentang cerah di hadapannya. Masih ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin dia lakukan sebelum ia _settle down_, seperti melakukan _bungee jumping_ di Hoover Dam, _snorkeling_ di Great Barrier Reef, lalu _backpacking _keliling Eropa, dan hal-hal lain yang hanya bisa dilakukan seseorang yang belum menginginkan serorang anak dalam kehidupan mereka.

Lebih dari itu semua, Yunho tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana marah dan kecewanya Appa serta Eommanya begitu mereka tahu bahwa putra mereka satu-satunya, harapan penerus nama keluarga yang sudah dikirim jauh-jauh ke Amerika untuk menempuh pendidikan terbaik, bukannya pulang ke tanah air dengan surat diploma, tapi malah dengan sorang kekasih yang sedang mengandung anaknya. _DAMN IT! This can't be happened to me!_ Ini sama sekali tidak ada di dalam rencana hidupnya. Yunho seharusnya lulus dari universitas dengan gelar _cum laude, _bekerja sebagai konsultan manajemen di salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Amerika selama beberapa tahun, lalu mengambil alih menggantikan appanya menjalankan Perusahaan TOHO Corp yang sudah memiliki anak cabang di berbagai Negara dan daerah, setelah mendapat karier yang mapan seperti yang diinginkannya, baru ia akan mulai memikirkan pernikahannya. Yunho bisa melihat satu persatu dari masa depannya pergi melayang meninggalkannya dengan kepanikan yang tidak bisa dibayangkan oleh otak jeniusnya.

Hanya ada satu solusi untuk ini semua. Bayi dan mencapai cita-cita tidak bisa hadir dalam hidupnya secara bersamaan. Dan yang pasti Yunho tidak mungkin akan mengesampingkan masa depannya, _so_ satu-satunya cara adalah men–_delete _si '_little devil' _ yang memutuskan muncul dalam hidupnya saat ini - bukan 10 tahun yang akan datang - dan menghancurkannya. Yunho hanya perlu meyakinkan Jaejoong agar mau menyetujui rencananya ini.

Yunho berhenti dari acara – mari mondar-mandir seperti strikaan tidak jelas – lalu menatap Jaejoong. "Jae, kau harus menggugurkan bayi itu," ucapnya matap.

Jaejoong tidak langsung membalas, mata doe jernihnya itu semakin membulat saking terkejutnya. Yunho berlutut di depannya dan merangkum wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa bekerja dan mengurus bayi disaat bersamaan. Dan kau sendiri tau bahwa memiliki bayi berarti kau sudah siap dengan segala biaya yang diperlukan. Dan saat ini, kita tidak punya persiapan apapun," bujuk Yunho.

Jaejoong menggit bibirnya dan berkata pelan, "Kita bisa…. mengatakannya pada Appa dan Oukasanku."

"Dan menghadapi kemarahan mereka?" potong Yunho sadis. "_Come on,_ Jae, kau tidak mungkin senaif itu, kan? Kau bisa dijadikan makanan Jiji jika mereka tau kau hamil di luar nikah. Kau bahkan masih merahasiakan tentang diriku dari mereka."

Yunho kembali berdiri, memaksa Jaejoong mendongak agar mata mereka bisa bertemu. Deo _eyes_ itu tampak siap untuk mengeluarkan mutiara beningnnya, dan Yunho, yang seumur hidupnya tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengadapi orang yang menangis di hadapannya , ingin sekali mengguncang bahu Jaejoong supaya namja cantik itu kembali focus pada dilema yang sedang mereka hadapi saat ini, daripada tenggelam dalam emosi yang tidak bisa membantu sama sekali. _Oh dear God, help me!_

Yunho mencoba mengatur pernapasan dan emosinya sebelum berkata-kata lagi. "Ini adalah jalan yang terbaik untuk kita berdua. Kita masih terlalu muda untuk memiliki anak, Jae. Aku belum siap jadi seorang Appa. Dan aku yakin jika kau memilki banyak waktu untuk berpikir, kau akan sadar jika kau juga belum siap menjadi seorang Eomma. Kau juga harus memikirkan masa depanmu yang tidak akan menjadi prioritas lagi jika ada bayi ini."

"_But I love this baby, _Yun_. _Ini anak kita. Hasil hubungan kita," rengek Jaejoong.

Dengan kesabaran yang makin menipis, dan habis karna mendengar rengekan Jaejoong, Yunho tidak bisa mengontrol lagi amarahnya yang sudah ia tahan dari tadi, "_How can you love this shit?! _Kalian bahkan belum bertemu! _Oh God, _Jae, _can you open your eyes? This…"_ Yunho menunjuk perut Jaejoong, "hanya kecelakaan. _Our fuck-up_ yang seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi!"

"_I can't belive you just called our baby with that!" _Teriak Jaejoong.

"Tapi itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan. Kau dan bayi itu adalah sebuah kesalahan yang sedang berusaha menghancurkan hidupku!" Yunho balas berteriak tidak kalah kerasnya.

Yunho tau bahwa ucapannya sudah melewati batas dan kasar ketika Jaejoong langsung bangun dari sofa dan terburu-buru meraih ranselnya sebelum menuju pintu keluar.

"Jae…" Yunho berusaha menarik lengan Jaejoong

"Jangan menyentuhku!" teriak Jaejoong sambil menampik tangan Yuho dan membuka pintu apartemen namja musang itu.

Udara dingin langsung menerpa tubuh Jaejoong, tapi Jaejoong sepertinya tidak menyadarinya, mungkin hatinya lebih dingin dari pada udara itu sendiri saat ini.

"Jagi, mianhae.. _I didn't mean it."_ Yunho kembali mencoba meraih lengan Jaejoong lagi dan kali ini disentak oleh namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong langsung berbalik dan melayangkan kepalan tangannya kearah wajah Yunho,

_BUGH!_

Dan Yunho sukses jatuh tersungkur di depan pintu apartemennya sendiri. Jangan dikira Jaejoong hanyalah seorang namja cantik yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat harga dirinya diijak-injak seperti itu oleh orang lain. Dan jangan lupakan bahwa Jaejoong masih menyandang nama NAMJA dalam dirinya walaupun sekarang hal itu akan terasa berbeda.

Dengan emosi dan perasaan yang tersakiti, Jaejoong menunjuk Yunho dengan jari telunjuknya yang saat ini menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut. "Kau pikir hubungan kita selama ini hanya sebuah 'kesalahan'? _You know what?_ Anata wa baka! Hontouni BAKA! FUCK YOU… JERK!"

Yunho hanya bisa menganga menatap Jaejoong yang untuk pertama kalinya mendengar namja cantik itu menyumpah. Jaejoong adalah jenis namja yang pemalu dan ramah pada siapapun. Satu kata yang bisa Yunho gambarkan saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Jaejoong adalah '_innocent'._ Itulah salah satu daya tarik mengapa Yunho bisa jatuh kedalam pesona Jaejoong, tapi lihat apa yang telah diperbuatnya terhadap namja manis itu? Jaejoong sekarang bahkan sudah bisa menyumpah sana-sini. Yunho seharusnya tidak pernah menyentuh namja ini. Yunho tahu sejak awal, bahawa dirinya adalah seorang "_man-whore"_ bahkan dirinya sudah terkenal dengan reputasi telah meniduri hampir setengah populasi yeoja – dan tentu saja uke – di kampusnya itu, tidak berhak mendekati namja _pure_ seperti Jaejoong. Tapi egonya tetap menginginkan namja itu. _God! What I have done?!_

Belum sempat Yunho berdiri dan kembali menyela, Jaejoong sudah meneriakinya kembali, "_We are done, _Yun. Aku sudah tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi! _I'm out_."

**End of Falshback**

**.**

**.**

Dan itulah kata-kata terakhir Jaejoong sebelum namja cantik itu berlari menuju mobilnya dan beberapa detik kemudian lenyap dari area apartemen Yunho.

Saat Itu adalah terakhir kalinya Yunho berbicara sambil bertatap muka dengan Jaejoong. Berkali – kali ia merenung, kalau saja ia bisa mengatasi masalah itu dengan lebih baik, maka Jaejoong mungkin masih berada di sisinya sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin dengan mudahnya ia menyalahkan Jaejoong atas apa yang terjadi saat itu? Dan dengan gilanya ia sudah memanggil Jaejoong dan bayi mereka dengan sebutan '_fuck-up'_. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa memanggil namja yang dicintainya dengan sepenuh hati seperti itu?

Satu pergerakan dari sudut mata Yunho menarik perhatiannya dari acara merenung kebodohannya 8 tahun silam. "Yunnnhhoooo Aaajjuussshhiiiii!" teriak Taemin, keponakannya yang berumur 4 tahun. Taemin berlari kearah Yunho di atas kedua kakinya, kecil, mungil, dan tentu saja menggemaskan. Tanpa adanya undangan, Taemin langsung meloncat ke atas pangkuan Yunho seakan dirinya hanyalah sehelai bulu yang lepas dari kepakan sayap se-ekor burung. Ketika kaki mungil Taemin dengan 'tidak' sengaja menginjak "masa depan"-nya, Yunho langsung mengerang kesakitan, seolah tidak ada lagi cahaya untuk 'masa depan'nya. Detik selanjutnya ia melihat Ny Jung dan Heechul, noonanya, setengah berlari kearahnya.

"Yunho-ya, gwenchana?" Tanya Ny Jung khawatir, sedangkan Heechul menatap dirinya dengan sedikit bingung.

Melihat sang ajjushi meringis kesakitan, Taemin bertanya, "Yun ajjushi, gwenchanayo?" dengan wajah polos.

Yunho mengangkat tubuh Taemin dan mendudukannya di kursi sebelah dan buru-buru menangkup bagian tubuhnya yang paling berharga dengan kedua tangannya sambil membungkukkan tubuh atletisnya. Yunho mendengar Heechul bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi yang bisa di lakukan namja itu hanyalah mengangkat telunjuknya meminta waktu satu menit.

"_He stepped… on... my balls!"_ ucap Yunho akhirnya dengan sedikit terputus-putus.

Ny Jung dan Heechul langsung meledakkan tawanya, sedangkan Taemin menatap bingung halmeoni dan eommanya yang tertawa seperti itu. "YA! Kenapa kalian malah menertawakanku, eo? _It's hurts!"_ geram Yunho setelah lima menit kemudian bagian bawah tubuhnya masih berdenyut sakit.

Bukanya mengasihani penderitaan yang dialami Yunho, tawa Ny Jung dan Heechul malah semakin keras.

"Ya, ige bwoya, kenapa kalian ribut sekali?" sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam rumah.

Melihat harabojinya, Taemin langsung berlari menuju kearahnya sambil berteriak, "_Graannnpppaaa_," dangan sangat antusias.

Ketika si mungil Taemin sudah cukup dekat, ia melompat kearah Tuan Jung dengan kepercayaan bahwa harabojinya kan menangkapnya, dan Tuan Jung memang melakukannya, lalu memutar-mutar cucu satu-satunya itu hingga kedua kaki Taemin melayang di udara.

"Yeobo, hati-hati, kau bisa menjatuhkannya jika seperti itu, ingat punggungmu bisa sakit lagi jika mengangkat yang berat-berat," Ny Jung menoba mengingatkan suaminya.

"Aku belum setua itu, chagi. Lagipula Taemin sangat ringan, aku masih sanggup menggendongnya," balas Tuan Jung, menurunkan Taemin dari kesenangan bocah itu lalu menghujani Taemin dengan puluhan ciuman pada wajah cucunya itu.

Melihat Tuan Jung begitu senang bercanda dengan cucunya, tidak ada yang akan percaya bahwa Tuan Jung adalah seorang pemimpin kerajaan TOHO Corp dan pebisnis yang cukup disegani oleh banyak orang, bahkan oleh saingannya sekalipun.

Puas dengan siksaan pada cucunya, Tuan Jung melepaskan taemin dari pelukannya. Melihat Taemin yang berjalan kearahnya, Yunho langsung berdiri. Benda berharganya tidak akan bisa bertahan jika harus disiksa dua kali dalam satu hari ini. Melihat ajjushinnya berdiri dan tidak bisa dijadikan tempat mendarat lagi, Taemin mengubah haluannnya kea rah Ny Jung.

"Halmeoni, tebak apa yang aku lakukan kemarin?" ucap Taemin sambil menarik tangan kanan Ny Yung dan perlahan – lahan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ny Jung terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu berkata, "Ngompol di celana?"

"Aaanniii!" teriak Taemin sambil tergelak, "Aku sudah tidak pernah ngompol di di celana lagi."

"Jinjja? Aiigooo, uri Taemine pintar, ne?"

Tuan Jung menyusul sang istri dan cucunya masuk kedalam rumah setelah mendapatkan kecupan manis dari Heechul di pipinya.

"Ugh, tubuhmu benar – benar sudah bermandikan keringat, Yun." Ucap Heechul sambil mengibaskan tangan di dapan hidungnya.

"_Yeah, I know. _Sepertinya aku perlu mengganti bajuku sebelum makan siang," jawab Yunho.

"Aku rasa kau sebaiknya mandi saja, Yun. Aku tidak akan bisa tahan dengan keringat di tubuhmu."

"_Did I smell that bad?"_ Tanya Yunho dengan raut wajah horror dan mengangkat lengannya untuk menyium ketiaknya.

"Yeaah~. _And can you not smelled your body like that in front of me?_ Kau bisa membuatku pingsan, Yun," balas Heechul hanya untuk menggoda sang namdonsaeng yang sudah pamit berlari ke dalam rumah menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya di lantai atas.

Sebenarnya aroma tubuh Yunho baik-baik saja,, seperti aroma Polo sport, _cologne_ yang sudah digunakan olehnya sejak Senior Highschool, Heechul hanya –sangat- suka mengganggu namdonsaengnya itu setiap kali ada kesempatan. Setengah jam kemuadian Yunho muncul dengan T-shirt baru dan wajah _fresh_. Harus Heechul akui, adiknya itu memang sangat menawan. Dan Yeoja beranak satu itu mengakuinya bukan karna Yunho adalah adiknya dan sudah kewajibannya sebagai noona untuk memuji Yunho. Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Selama ini dirinya sudah kerap kali mendapat informasi dari banyak pihak bahwa namdongsaeng-nya itu adalah pria idaman para wanita. Semenjak _Junior Higschool_ dengan garis-garis wajah yang sangat menonjol, Yunho harus belajar menghadapi perhatian para kaum hawa yang berhamburan di sekitarnya. Kepribadiannya yang ramah dan gampang di ajak bicara menambah deretan nilai _plush_ yang membuat banyak orang ingin berdekatan dengan dirinya.

Semua berubah ketika Yunho mengijakkan kakinya di _Senior Highschool_ dan perusahaan yang didirikan oleh Tuan Jung semakin berdiri tegak di dunia bisnis. Menurut Ny Jung, Yunho menjaddi lebih pendiam dan sangat berhati – hati dalam bergaul karena takut orang hanya mau bergaul dengannya karena ia putra tunggal seorang Jung Il Woo. Sifat yang sedikit tidak percaya kepada orang lain itu sedikit mulai berubah saat ia berangkat ke Amerika. Yunho terlihat jauh lebih baik disana. Untuk pertama kalinya Heechul bisa melihat keramahan namdongsaeng-nya saat _Junior High_ kembali lagi.

Pertanyaanya sekarang adalah, 'Kenapa Yunho, yang sudah melewati umur 30 thn, masih juga belum mengenalkan seorang keaksih kepada keluarganya?'

Meresa sedikit khawathir dengan hal itu, Heechul pernah menanyakan perihal 'seorang kekasih' pada adiknya itu saat ia mengunjungi Yunho di Chicago beberapa tahun lalu.

**Flash Back**

"_So,_ katakan padaku, adakah hal yang menarik terjadi dalam hidupmu saat kau berada di Amerika?" Tanya Heechul sambil menyiapkan Kimchi yang dibawanya dari Korea.

"Tidak ada yang menarik, _just normal. As usual,"_ balas Yunho sambil menyiapkan peralatan makanan untuk dirinya dan Heechul ke atas meja.

Heechul melirik namdongsaenya itu dan sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menatapnya. Semenjak dirinya tiba di Chicago 2 minggu lalu, ia mendapati perubahan pada diri Yunho. Adiknya itu terlihat jauh lebih serius, bahkan teralu serius. Jadwal harian Yunho hanya penuh dengan hal-hal yang berbau kerjaan, _client,_ dan lembur. Lebih parahnya Heechul pernah mendapati Yunho duduk di ruang tamu dengan keadaan _TV _yang menyala tapi tidak ada suaranya, sedangkan Yunho malah focus dengan laptob yang ada di pangkunnya. Padalah itu adalah akhir pekan, dimana Yunho seharusnya merilekskan tubuh dan pikirannya dari pekerjaan yang –menurut Heechul- membosankan.

"_Btw, I've been here for almost then two week. So, where is this lucky gurl of yours, _eo? Kenapa tidak ada satupun yang kau kenalkan pada noonamu yang cantik ini?" pancing Heechul sambil mengiris kimchi untuk makan siang mereka.

Yunho mendengus malas. "_Don't have one."_

"Oh, yang benar saja. _Are you kidding me, how that even possible?_ Kau ini pria idaman para kaum hawa, dan bahkan kau punya perkerjaan yang mapan. Apa lagi yang kurang darimu, eo? _Unless you're gay."_

Heechul yakin, seingatnya Yunho masih normal. Masih menyukai yeoja, karna minggu lalu ia menemukan majalah _playboy_ dikamar Yunho saat dirinya membersihkan kamar namja itu. Tapi bisa saja kan dirinya salah. Banyak namja _gay_ yang tidak terlihat _gay_ sama sekali.

Dengan sangat hati-hati Heechul berbisik, "_Are you gay? Because if you are, you know right? You can always tell me about it._ Noona tidak punya masalah sama sekali dengan orientasi seksual kamu, _whatever it is. You can be like a women, or even a man, or both, I don't care, I'll always support you."_

"YA! _I'm not a gay! Em… I mean, I'm not sure about it either._ Tapi aku yakin aku bukan _gay!" _teriak Yunho tidak yakin. Yup, _he is not sure, he is guy or not._ Karna satu-satunya pria yang bisa menarik perhatiannya hanyalah Jaejoong, sedangkan dirinya juga tidak cukup tertarik dengan berjuta – juta yeoja ataupun uke lainnya di luar sana. Apa dia bisa dikatakan seorang _gay? Who knows. ^^_

"_So, whay you don't have a wife yet, _eo?"

"'_Because I can't find the right one now."_

"_But, you are meeting women right?"_

"_What's with this all questions?" _ Yunho balik bertanya sambil membuka lemari es dan menuangkan air putih ke dalam dua gelas sebelum menawarkannya kepada Heechul.

"Noona sudah memperhatikanmu sejak noona menginjakkan kaki disini. Yang Kau lakukan setiap hari hanyalah sibuk kerja, kerja dan terus bekerja, tidak ada yang lain." Heechul meneguk air putihnya.

"Itu karena Aku sedang ada proyek besar yang harus Ku selesaikan. Jika berhasil, Appa akan memberikan cabang yang ada di sini padaku."

"Tapi Kau tidak perlu harus sampai terlalu gila kerja seperti itu, kan? Dan biasanya hanya ada dua alasan mengapa orang menjadi _workaholic _seperti itu. Pertama mereka mencoba membuktikan sesuatu, dan yang kedua, mereka sedang mencoba melarikan diri dari sesuatu."

Sejenak Yunho terdiam sambil merenungkan kata – kata Heechul, lalu berkata, "Menurutmu Aku masuk kategori yang mana?"

"Yang kedua," jawab Heechul yakin.

Yunho mendengus, "_Truts me, I'm not running from anything."_

"_I thing you are. _Maksudku, coba lihat dirimu…"

"Ada apa denganku?"

"_Anything! When the last time you are in a committed relationship whit a women?"_

Tanpa harus berpikir lagi Yunho menjawab, "Sekitar setahun yang lalu."

"Jinjjayo?!" Heechul benar – benar terkejut mendengarnya. Yunho mengangguk dan meneguk habis air putihnya. "Apa yang terjadi?" lanjut Heechul.

"Yeoja itu memutuskan sudah bosan menunggu sampai aku melamarnya. Beberapa bulan yang lalu dia mengundangku ke pesta pernikahannya dengan seorang pengusaha dari Jerman.

"_Wow, that's fast," _gumam Heechul.

"_No, not really. _Jika memang sudah ada yang cocok, kenapa harus menunggu lagi?"

"_How long you have been datting her?"_

"_a views monts,"_ Yunho meletakan Kimchi dan beberapa makan lainnya keatas meja lalu duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di ruang makan itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku?" Heechul mencuci tangannya dan menyusul Yunho yang sudah duduk manis di tempatnya.

"Karena aku tidak berencara untuk menikahinya." Jawab Yunho sambil menyerahkan piringnya untuk diisi oleh Heechul.

"Apa kau pernah menemukan wanita, atau pria, mungkin, yang ingin kau kenalkan pada kami?" Heechul meletakkan piring Yunho ketempatnya saat dilihat adiknya itu sedang berkonsentrasi. Heechul mengira jika Yunho akan mengatakan "Ne", tapi yang keluar dari bibir hati itu justru, "Ani."

**End of Flash Back**

**.**

**.**

Heechul mengerutkan dahinya saat mengingat kembali pembicaraan itu. Yeoja itu sangat penasan dengan apa yang selalu ada di otak Yunho pada saat itu, sebelum namja yang 3 tahun dibawahnya itu mengatakan "Ani." Pikiran Heechul langsung buyar saat Yunho berdiri dihadapannya dengan rambut yang agak basah. Tanpa bisa dikontrol lagi, Heechul mengeluarkan suara cekikikannya. Yunho langsung mengerutkan dahi dan saat sadar jika Heechul sudah menjahilinya dengan berbohong mengenai bau badannya, Yunho langsung mendesis tajam, "_I will make sure you pay for this."_

"_Oh, come on, Yun, don't be mad. I was just kidding, _ Aku tidak percaya kau bahkan mencuci rambutmu," ucap Heechul sambil berjalan cepat mengejar Yunho yang sudah benjalan melewatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE

.

.

.

.

.

ok, thats for the chap one :D

how's the story? do you like it? :)  
i hope you like it ^^

i'm trying my best to make a good remake, so gimme your comment ok :D

hehehehe ^^

ps: Jae + changkyu for the next chappie :D


	3. Chapter 2

Tittle : Dirty Little Secret

Pair : YunJae

Main Characters : YunJae / Twins! ChangKyu

Rate : T+

Genre : Romance, Family, Brothership

Warning : BL / BxB, Typos every where

Aunthor note: Ok guys, before you kill me up by asking me with the same question all the time, how about you read this new chapter here and after that, read a little bit more my another 'spam' in the and of the story, and then you can click the review box to write some comment for me, would ya? :)

so, Enjoy Your Reading ^^

.

.

.

.:Kim Residence:.

"Eomma akan menghitung sampai tiga, jika kalian tidak turun juga, kalian akan jalan kaki ke sekolah hari ini!" teriak seorang namja yang memiliki perpaduan antar cantik dan tampan disaat bersamaan dari bawah tangga yang disusul dengan teriakan – teriakan panik lainnya.

"Jamkkanman! Mwo… dimana kaus kakiku? Kyuhyuunn! Kembalikan kaus kakiku!" teriak Changmin.

"Mwoya?! Aku tidak mengambil kaus kakimu. Aku memakai kaus kakiku sendiri," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Hana…," teriak Jaejoog, pemeran _Heroin_ kita, yang mulai mengitung karena sudah tidak sabar menunggu lagi.

"Annddwwee….! Jamkkanman! Kaus kaki Minnie hilaaaa...ng!" Teriak Changmin lagi. Jaejoong mendengar langkah kecil berlari masuk kembali ke dalam kamar tidur.

"Haiisshh! Pakai yang lain saja Minnie, kita bisa terlambat!" Jaejoong bisa mendengar Kyuhyun yang sedikit mengomel.

"Aku tidak mau pakai yang lain. Itu kaus kaki favoriteku!" Jawab Changmin.

"Isshh! Sama saja. Warnanya sama - sama putih kok!" Balas Kyuhyun.

"Aniiiii!" Changmin masih tetep pada pendiriannya.

"Deul..." Teriak Jaejoong lagi sambil melirik jam tangannya.

Sekarang sudah pukul 06.35. Jaejoong mendongak ketika mendengar ada langkah kaki yang halus sedang menuruni tangga. Kyuhyun terlihat rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Minnie eodiyo?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Sebentar lagi turun. Minnie sedang memakai kauskakinya," jawab Kyuhyun lalu berjalan menuju rak sepatu.

"Kim Kyuhyuunn!" Panggil Jaejoong.

"_Wait... Wait..._," jawab Changmin sebelum tubuh kecilnya muncul menuruni tangga. Lain dengan Kyuhyun, Changmin muncul dengan kondisi yang masih berantakan. Rambutnya disisir asal-asalan, seragam sekolahnya juga dimasukan kedalam celana dengan asal dan kerah seragamnya tidak rapi pada bagian belakangnya.

"Dasi, eodi?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil merapikan kerah seragam Changmin.

Changmin langsung melirik Kyuhyun yang menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ada di Kyuhyun," jawab Changmin.

Jaejoong mencoba melarikan jari-jarinya pada rambut berantakan Changmin dan merapikannya, namun rambut ikal milik anaknya itu menolak bekerja sama. Merasa usahanya merapikan rambut Changmin tidak membuahkan hasil, Jaejoong melepaskan Changmin dan bocah itu langsung berlari ke arah rak sepatu.

"Semua lampu sudah kalian matikan?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Nee..." ChangKyu bersamaan.

"Jinjja?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Nee..." Jawab ChangKyu lagi.

"Jottah! Kajja, kita sudah telat," ucap Jaejoong dan mematikan lampu ruang tamu. Ia membuka pintu depan dan menunggu dengan sedikit tidak sabar sampai Changmin selesai mengikat sepatunya.

Pukul 06.45 duo ChangKyu berlari melewatinya sambil berteriak, "Aku duduk di sebelah Eomma," pada saat bersamaan.

"Hari ini giliranku yang duduk di sebelah Eomma, Minnie kan sudah duduk di sebelah Eomma kemarin!," omel Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kan kemarin itu aku sedang sakit, makanya Eomma mengijinkan aku duduk di sebelahnya," sangkal Changmin.

"Ya, kau seharusnya mengalah sekali-sekali. Minggir, sekarang giliranku!." Kyuhyun mencoba mendorong Changmin yang sedang menghadangnya di depan pintu mobil.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan mereka. Setelah mengunci pintu rumah ia pun menaiki mobil dan menghidupkan mesin. Jaejoong menurunkan kaca jendela bangku penumpang dan berteriak, "Ya! Eomma tidak peduli siapa yang duduk di depan, tapi jika kalian tidak juga masuk kedalam mobil sekarang, Eomma berangkat sendiri!"

Dari kaca spion kanan Jaejoong melihat Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan membuka pintu belakang, sedangkan Changmin membuka pintu depan dengan senyum -smirk- penuh kemenangan. Mau tidak mau Jaejoong tersenyum melihat tingkah dua anaknya itu. Meskipun mereka adalah anak kembar dengan tingkat kenakalan yang sama persis, tapi kepribadian mereka bagaikan bumi dan langit. Keduanya memang memiliki kejeniusan yang jauh di atas rata-rata anak seumuran mereka, tapi secara emosi Kyuhyun jauh lebih dewasa daripada Changmin. Walaupun terkedang Kyuhyun terlihat sudah habis kesabaran, tapi pada akhirnya Kyuhyunlah yang selalu mengalah. Untung saja mereka masih berumur 7thn, jadi masih ada beberapa tahun lagi untuk mereka memiliki kekasih. Jaejoong berharap setidak-tidaknya mereka memiliki selera yang berbeda, sehingga tidak ada yang akan ribut masalah kekasih nantinya. Jaejoong benar-benar tidak tau caranya menengahi pertengkaran seperti itu.

Jaejoong bernafas lega karna lalu lintas di jalan cukup lancar untu hari Rabu, sehingga namja itu bisa sampai di Big East Internasional School tepat waktu. "Belajar yang baik, arachi?" Ucap Jaejoong sambil mencium pipi ChangKyu. "Jangan bertingkah. Eomma tidak mau dipanggil oleh Seoman Sangjangmin lagi karena ulah kalian. _Got it_?"

"_Eye captaint!_" Jawab Kyuhyun dan Changmin bersamaan. Lalu mereka turun dari mobil dan berjalan memasuki area sekolah sambil bergadengan tangan. (Kyaaaa! Gak kuat bayanginnya! XD KYEOPTAAA!)

Anak-anaknya tidak pernah berhenti membuatnya terkesima, satu menit mereka bertengkar seperti perang PotterKyu melawan Voldemin di dunia sihir, namun menit selanjutnya mereka sudah adem-ayem seakan-akan pertengkaran yang ada tidak pernah terjadi.

Setelah melambaikan tangan pada mereka, Jaejoong melajukan mobilnya kembali ke jalan raya. Hari ini jadwalnya sudah padat. Ada proyek pembangunan Mall baru di kawasan Myeongdong dan atasannya sudah merongrongnya agar segera menyelesaikan desain bangunan tersebut. Kalau saja Hyuna, pengasuh kedua anak kembarnya tidak memutuskan menikah dengan Hyunseung driver Jaejoong sebulan yang lalu, dan keduanya kembali ke Incheon, Jaejoong yakin pekerjaannya tidak akan terbengkalai seperti sekarang. Jaejoong benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi jika harus dikelilingi oleh dua anak kembar yang kenakalannya melebihi neraka terdalam sekalipun. Jaejoong pernah dipanggil ke sekolah karena Changmin baru saja membuat salah satu temannya babak belur. Ketika ia melihat Changmin yang tidak lebam sama sekali meskipun wajahnya agak sedikit merah sedangkan chingunya dengan keadaan seragam agak robek dan hidung disumbat tisu karena mimisan, hal pertama yang terlintas di kepala namja cantik itu adalah, 'Sejak kapan anaknya berubah jadi preman sekolah?'

Ketika Jaejoong bertanya mengapa ia menghajar chingunya, Changmin hanya menjawab, "Itu salah Yeoseob, dia mengatai Kyuhyun _Loser_ (payah/penakut), karna Kyuhyun tidak mau membalas pukulannya. _Loser_ itu _bad word_ kan, Eomma? Yeosob tidak boleh memakai kata itu, kan?" Dengan jawaban seperti itu Jaejoong tidak bisa memarahinya, apalagi karna Changmin hanya mau membela harga diri kembarannya.

Lain waktu Jaejoong dihubungi oleh Jessica, Eommanya Junji, salah satu teman Kyuhyun dan Changmin, yang mengundang kedua anaknya ke pesta ulang tahunnya. Jessica berteriak histeris di telpon dan meminta Jaejoong untuk segera menjemput duo evil dari rumahnya saat itu juga. Jaejoong terpaksa meninggalkan rapat dengan kontraktor dan datang secepat mungkin ke tempat kejadian. Jaejoong baru saja turun dari mobilnya ketika melihat beberapa anak yang basah dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki dan diselubungi busa berwarna putih, berhamburan keluar dari rumah Jessica. Buru-buru Jaejoong masuk kedalam rumah dan mengikuti jejak-jejak basah menuju kolam renang di halaman belakang rumah itu.

"_Oh, thaks God, you're here!_" Teriak Jessica masih dengan mode histerinya.

Jaejoong mencoba tidak menghiraukan teriakan Jessica.

"Changmin dan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Jaejoong khawatir.

"Mereka berdua sih tidak apa-apa, tapi kolam renang saya yang bermasalah!" Balas Jessica menggiring Jaejoong ke halaman belakang.

Langkah Jaejoong langsung terhenti saat melihat kolam renang berukuran kecil dan lebih cocok disebut _kiddy pool_ (tapi Jessica, yang bangga mempunyai kolam renang di halaman rumahnya menolak menyebutnya _kiddy pool_), sudah berlimpah warna putih.

"Changmin dan Kyuhyun menumpahkan deterejen ke dalam kolam," jelas Jessica. "Saya sedang pergi ke dapur sebentar untuk mengambil minuman, waktu saya kembali keadaannya sudah seperti ini."

"Seberapa banyak yang ditumpahkan?" Tanya Jaejoong mencoba serius, padahal dalam hatinya Jaejoong ingin tertawa keras. Jaejoong tidak tau darimana Changmin dan Kyuhyun mendapat darah kenakalan dan kejahilan mereka, karena jelas sekali Jaejoong tidak pernah sejahil ini waktu sekolah dulu.

"Cukup banyak untuk merubah kolam renang saya menjadi seperti ini," jawab Jessica sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah kolam renangnya dengan putus asa.

Tanpa meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut, Jaejoong segera mencari si evil twins lalu menggeret mereka untuk meminta maaf kepada Jessica dan Junjin karena telah merusak acara ulang tahun itu.

"Jongmal mianhamnida. Anda bisa mengirimkan tagihan untuk membersihkan kolam ini pada saya," ucap Jaejoong sambil menyodorkan kartu namanya kepada Jessica.

"Mian, jika saya lancang. Saya tahu anak-anak seumuran Changmin dan Kyuhyun memang suka jahil, tapi sepertinya kejahilan mereka sudah diluar batas kenormalan, ani? Ujar Jessica sambil tersenyum -mengerikan menurut JaeChangKyu- manis.

Jaejoong mencoba tersenyum ketika mendengar komentar ini, meskipun dalam hati sudah merutuki dan meneriaki Jessica karna sudah mengata-ngatai kedua anaknya. "Biasanya mereka tidak senakal ini, tapi berhubung pengasuh mereka baru berhenti dan saat ini saya belum mendapat penggantinya," ucap Jaejong tidak kalah manis.

"Saya tahu anda sibuk, tapi apa anda tidak bisa berhenti bekerja untuk menjaga mereka?" Meskipun nada Jessica lembut, tapi Jaejong bisa mendengar nada mengejek di dalamnya. Dan banyak orang yang tidak tahu, jika Jaejoong-lah yang melahirkan si duo evil. Tapi Jaejoong tidak perlu bersusah payah meluruskan presepsi orang terhadapnya. Cukup keluarga dan orang terdekatnya saja yang tahu tentang yang sebenarnya.

"Jessica-ssi, saya ini seorang single parent. Jika saya berhenti bekerja, itu artinya kedua anak saya tidak bisa makan," ucap Jaejoong berusaha lembut, biar bagaimana pun Jaejoong adalah seorang namja, dan ia pantang bersikap kasar kepada kaum hawa. Tapi kalau sudah kelewat batas, ceritanya akan lain.

"Ah, mianhae, saya tidak tahu."

Jessica adalah jenis orang yang selalu ingin tahu urusan orang lain, sehingga Jaejoong hanya perlu menunggu selama 5 detik sampai Jessica menanyakan pertanyaan selanjutnya. "Dimana Eomma mereka?"

Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya sebelum menjawab, "Eomma mereka sudah lama meninggal."

Suatu kebohonan besar, karena kenyataanya dialah yang melahirkan ChangKyu, dan orang yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas semua ini, ia tidak tahu dimana keberadaan orang itu. Mata Jessica langsung terbelalak, dan sebelum yeoja itu bertanya macam-macam lagi, Jaejoong langsung memotong, "Mian, saya harus buru-buru. Sekali lagi mohon maaf atas kejadian ini, hubungi saya jika tagihannya sudah sampai."

Jaejoong langsung meninggalkan Jessica yang masih kelihatan penasaran. Jaejoong tahu kehidupannya sudah seperti buku tua yang sangat misterius di antara para orang tua teman-teman kedua anaknya. Kebanyakan dari mereka menyangka ia pasti menikah muda karena umurnya baru 27 tahun dan sudah memiliki anak berumur 7thn. Bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang menudingkan jari mereka pada Jaejoong sebagai korban MBA alias _Married by Accident_. Tapi Jaejoong sudah hidup dengan gosip-gosip seperti itu sejak kehamilannya yang dipandang tidak 'biasa' itu dan dia sudah kebal denga semua berita miring tentang dirinya.

Jaejoong kembali mengfokuskan perhatiannya ke jalan raya menuju Gangnam. Jaejoong memasuki area bangunan kantornya dan berhenti di depan lobi. Woohyun langsung mengambil alih posisinya di belakang kemudi. "Annyeonghasaeyo, hyeong," ucapnya.

"Annyeong, Woohyun-ah," balas Jaejoong dan melangkah masuk ke bangunan kantor.

Jaejoong memasuki ruangan kerjanya tepat pukul 08.30. Namja cantik itu meletakan tas kantornya di atas meja dan tidak lama kemudian Xia, atau lebih tepatnya Kim Junsu, asistennya sekaligus sahabatnya sejak Senior High masuk kedalam ruangan pribadinya. Junsu melangkah masuk sambil membawa buku agendanya.

"Annyeong, hyeong," sapanya. Jaejoong memberikan senyum manisnya sebagai balasan unruk sapaan Junsu dan duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Hari ini hyung ada pertemuan dengan Sangjangnim jam 09.30 untuk membicarakan tentang desain Myeongdong; jam 11.30 ada pertemuan dengan direktur Choi tentang proyek di Jeju. Aku sudah meminta Woohyun untuk menjemput duo devilmu dari sekolah nanti, jadi hyeong tidak perlu khawatir tentang hal itu. Setelah itu dari jam 14.00 sampai 17.00 sudah ku blok agar tidak ada yang menggang hyeong di kantor."

Jaejoong sudah terbiasa dengan keefisienan Junsu dalam mengatur jadwalnya sehingga namja cantik itu hanya perlu menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda persetujuan. Setelah Junsu keluar darii ruangannya, Jaejoong menyalakan komputer di mejanya dan menunggu sampai wajah ChangKyu menghiasi layar komputernya, sebelum melarikan mouse ke Outlook. Untungnya tidak banyak e-mail yang harus dijawab olehnya. Pukul 09.25 Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan kerja Kim Sangjangnim, atasannya sekaligus merangkap menjadi Appanya. Tubuh Kim Sangjangnim yang tinggi besar sedang berdiri di hadapan beberapa maket gedung-gedung yang telah didesain oleh para arsitek dan dibangun oleh kontraktor dibawah pengawasan Jaejoong.

"Ohayou Ji-san," ucap Jaejoong lalu mengahampiri sang Appa.

"Annyeong chagi," sambut Mr. Kim yang melihat kedatangan Jaejoong.

"Kajja, _let's see your design for_ Myeongdong," lanjut Mr. Kim.

Jaejoong dan Mr. Kim berjalan menuju sebuah meja besar dan Jaejoong membuka gulungan _plan_ di genggamannya untuk diperiksa ole Mr. Kim, yang langsung mengeluarkan kacamata dari kantong kemejanya. Mr. Kim membungkuk dengan pulpen merah di tangan kanannya. Jaejoong sadar bahwa untuk orang seumuran Appanya, Mr. Kim masih sangat terlihat superfit dan tampan dengan style _dandy_ ala _Sean Connery._ Banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa Appanya adalah orang yang "sulit" dan "keras" karna selalu menuntut yang terbaik dari semua orang, tapi selama ini orang selalu menoleransi sikapnya itu karena Mr. Kim adalah salah satu arsitek terbaik di Seoul. Bahkan namanya sudah dikenal se Asia hingga benua Amerika. Appanya, seperti juga Harabeojinya, adalah pemegang tujuh puluh persen saham SHINKI Corp yang menguasai bisnis konstruksi pembangunan gedung-gedung di area Seoul dan Jeju. Di dalam keluarga Kim hanya ada dua jenis karier, yaitu arsitektur dan teknik landskap. Semenjak kecil Jaejoong sudah dipersiapkan oleh keluarganya untuk bergabung dengan perusahaan turun-temurun ini. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika ia memutuskan berkarier di dunia lain. Kemungkinan terbesar yang bisa terjadi adalah Appanya masuk rumah sakit karna serangan jantung dadakan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah Mr. Kim puas dengan coretannya, Mr. Kim kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Tangannya mendorong _plan_ yang dibentangkan Jaejoong setenga jam lalu, yang masih dalam kondisi rapih dan bersih, sekarang berubah menjadi kusut dan penuh coretan dimana-mana, kearah namja cantik itu.

Itulah Mr. Kim, orang-orang yang berpikir Appanya adalah orang yang 'sulit' dan 'keras', jelas-jelas tidak pernah merasakan rasanya menjadi anaknya. Kedua kata itu terlalu lembut untuk menggambarkan sikap Mr. Kim pada anaknya. Di dalam kepala Jaejoong, hanya ada satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan Mr. Kim, yaitu "impossible". Tidak peduli apa yang sudah Jaejoong capai dalam hidupnya, Appanya itu tidak akan pernah puas. Sifat Mr. Kim semakin menjadi setelah Jaejoong kemabali dari Amerika, tanpa membawa surat diplomanya, melainkan kehidupan lain yang sedang berkembang dalam perutnya. Mungkin jika ia membawa turut serta orang yang telah menghamilinya kedepan orang tuanya, mungkin Appa dan Kasannya masih bisa untuk menoleransi anak cantik mereka itu.

_The problem is_, saat itu Jaejoong sedang dalam keadaan patah hati dan sedang _pissed off_ dengan _fuckin' bastard_ yang sudah menghamili dirinya, hingga ia enggan mengucapkan nama bajingan itu.

Percakan dengan kedua orangtuanya delapan tahun silam, tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya.

**Flash Back**

"Siapa yang telah manghamilimu, Jaejoong?!" Teriak Mr. Kim.

"Namja yang aku temui di _frat party, a view moths ago_," jawab Jaejoong yang disambut denga pekikan "*Oh, Kamisama, watashitachi o tasukete!" Dari Kasannya yang kini menatap dirinya seakan-akan ia adalah *Shinkigami.

Sepertinya Mrs. Kim tidak percaya anaknya yang selama ini di didiknya dengan sepenuh hati dan kasih sayang, apalagi dengan keadaan Jaejoong yang sangat 'special' itu berkelakuan seperti laki-laki jalang.

"Nugusae?" Tanya Mr. Kim penuh selidik.

"Nan molla," jawab Jaejoong.

"Mwo?! Kau bahkan tidak tau siapa namanya?" Mr. Kim sudah berteriak lagi dan Mrs. Kim mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

Mr. Kim menghela beberapa napas dalam sebelum berkata-kata lagi. "_Did he know that you are pragnant?_" Tanya Mr. Kim yang sudah lebih tenang sekarang.

"_Tch, how can he know about me pragnant?_ Aku sudah tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya setelah malam itu." Dalam hati Jaejoong berdoa supaya dirinya tidak disambar petir karna telang membohongi bumonimnya.

"_Oh dear God,_ Jaejoong. Appa dan Kkasan membesarkan dirimu bukan untuk menjadi seperti ini. _I cant believe you can be like this, Mr. Kim! How can you be so careless with your life, son? _ Mau kau taruh dimana harga diri keluarga kita jika sampai orang lain mengetahui hal ini?" ucap Mrs. Kim yang kelihatanya sudah siap untuk mengeluarkan mutiara beningnya.

Sekarang giliran Mr. Kim yang berusaha untuk menenangkan istrinya sambal memberikan tatapan penuh tuduhan kepada Jaejoong. Kalau saja sebuah tatapan dapat membunuh, Jajoog dipastikan sudah tergletak mati berlumuran darah. Setelah Mrs. Kim tenang, Mr. Kim berkata, " Jae, kau lihat kan kehamilanmu ini sudah membuat Kkasanmu stress? Apa kau tidak kasihan melihat Kkasanmu seperti ini? Kau harus menggugurkan kandunganmu itu, Jae."

"Appa…"

"_Now, before it's to late," _potong Mr. Kim dengan nada tegas.

"_But dad…."_ Jaejoong berusaha menyela tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Appanya.

"Appa akan mencari klinik aborsi yang bisa tutup mulut."

"Andwe! Aku tidak akan pernah menggugurkan janin yang ada di dalam perutku, aku akan membersarkan bayi ini," teriak Jaejoong mulai histeris.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk memberikan anakmu makan, eoh?"

"_I can looking for job." _

"Lalu memangnya pekerjaan seperti apa yang bisa kau dapatkan hanya dengan modal ijazah sekolahmu itu, eoh?"

"Molla. _Something, but I know I can find it!"_

Mr. Kim mendengus keras. "Jika kamu pikir Appa akan membiarkan dirimu tinggal di rumah ini sementara kau mengandung anak haram itu, _you are wrong."_

"_I didn't need you help, ok? I can stand by my self."_

"_No… you can't. you are still a child!"_

Dan saat itu, Jaejoong yang seumur hidupnya selalu menjadi anak yang penurut dan memiliki tatakrama kepada orang tuanya, untuk pertama kalinya meledak di hadapan mereka.

"_Yes, I am a child,_ yang masih sering melakukan kesalahan dan bimbingan orang tua. _But more then that, I need support from my own parents. __I'm sorry__if__I__'ve __made__ you__upset__, __but I'm__still__on__my decision__. __I'm__not__going to__abort__this__baby__. _Bayi ini nggak salah apa-apa, dan dia seharusnya jadi sasaran karna kesalahan yang ku perbuat. Dia berhak untuk hidup. Dan jika Appa dan Kkasan tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini hanya karna masalah harga diri keluarga dimata orang lain, _that__means__you__don't__have the right__to know__this__child__."_

Dan dengan dramatis Jaejoong melangkah pergi, meninggalkan bumonimnya yang melongo karena tindakannya itu.

**End flashback**

**.**

**.**

Saat itu dia tidak bisa menghabiskan satu detik lagi dibawah atap yang sama dengan Mr Kim jika beliau tetap memaksanya menggugurkan janin yang sedang bertumbuh dalam dirinya dan memanggin bayinya dengan sebutan 'anak haram'. Jaejoong tidak tahu harus ke mana mencari bantuan. Himchan, namdongsaennya yang masih duduk di bangku Senior High School masih tinggal bersama dengan orang tua mereka dan tentu saja masih di bawah kontrol Appa dan Kkasannya. Appannya adalah anak tunggal, sedangkan adik Kkasannya tinggal di Jepang. Untungnya dewi fortuna sedang berbaik hati padanya, sehingga Jaejoong tidak perlu pusing memikirkan nasip dirinya dan anak yang di kandungnya, karna tanta disangka-sang Mr. Kim mau menuruti permintaannya.

Sampai sekarang Jaejoong masih tidak percaya bahwa dirinya berani memberikan ultimatum seperti itu kepada bumonimnya, tapi setiap kali melihat Changmin dan Kyuhyun, ia bersyukur telah melakukannya. Dan disaat bumonimnya juga merasakan hal yang sama, mereka malah lebih memanjakan cucu-cucunya daripada Jaejoong sendiri.

"Masih banyak perbaikan yang perlu kau lakukan untuk desain itu." Kata-kata singkat Mr. Kim menarik perhatian Jaejoong dari masa lalu.

Jaejoong tahu bahwa pertemuan mereka sudah berakhir ketikaa Appanya meninggalkan dirinya untuk membereskan _plan_ dan melangkah menuju meja direktur yang berada dekat dengan Jendela transparan ruangan itu.

Jaejoong baru saja mengambil satu langkah menuju pintu ketika Mr. Kim memanggilnya. "Jae-ah, _there is something I want to talk with you." _ Ucap Mr. Kim pelan. Terdengan biasa namun Jaejoong terlalu mengenal Appanya, _there is something wrong about this._

Hal pertama yang terlintas di kelapa Jaejoong adalah - "_Oh no, what did I do this time?!" _

Dari pengalaman yang sudah di alaminya seumur hidup, tidak pernah ada satupun hal bagus yang akan terjadi jika Appanya sudah menggunakan nada seperti itu. Dengan langkah ragu, Jaejoon menghampiri Mr Kim. Perhatian Mr. Kim tertuju pada selembar kertas di hadapannya, yang terlihat seperti undangan. Jaejoong melirik amplop di atas meja Appanya, yang melambangkan salah satu yayasan anak – anak yang menerima sumbangan dari keluarganya setiap tahun.

"Ini undangan untuk acara penggalangan dana minggu depan. Appa ingin kau yang menggantikan Appa di acara ini." Mr. kim meletakkan undangan yang tadi telah dibacanya kehadapan Jaejoong, yang kini menatap Appanya dengan sedikit kerutan di dahi cantiknya.

"Bukankah bisanya Appa yang selalu datang bersama Kkasan ke acara ini?" tanyanya bingung.

"biasanya memang begitu, tapi ada bagusnya kau mulai lebih aktif meakili Appa ke acara-acara seperti ini daripada mendekam di rumah seperti gajah betina yang sedang hibernasi."

Jaejoong hanya mengerlingkan _deo eeyes-_nya kepada Mr. Kim, "_Dad, I have a seven years old twins kid._ _My babysitter__and__my driver__just__stopped__,i have a lot of__ job to be done__, __I__don't__have a partner__who__could__help me__, __so__ how could I have a time for this?_

"kau bisa menitipkan si kembar pada kami jika kau ingin pergi." Ucap Mr. Kim ngotot.

Jaejoong menatap Mr. Kim curiga, tidak biasanya beliau sebegini ngototnya menginginkan dirinya muncul di hadapan publik. "Bukankah Appa pernah mengatakan padaku untuk tidak muncul ke publik? Bahwa aku akan mempermalukan keluarga kita jika aku melakunkannya?" serang Jaejoong penuh curiga.

"_It was eight years ago, when you are pregnant without a husbund," _balas tenang.

"_So what? I am a single mother now. Whitout a husband. Where is the different?"_

Mr. Kim menghembuskan nafas dan berkata, "Appa hanya ingin kau merasa kesepian. Changmin dan Kyuhyun juga semakin besar, mereka perlu figur seorang Appa dalam kehidupan mereka."

_What?_ Sejak kapan Appanya berubah menjadi sentimentil seperti ini? Lagi pula dirinya masih sanggup untuk menjadi figur seorang Appa sekaligus Eomma untuk kedua anak kembarnya.

Jaejoong menatap Appanya tajam, kemudian menyipitkan matanya untuk lebih memastikan lagi. Pria di depannya ini terlihat seperti Appanya, tapi sangat jelas pri di depannya ini tidak bertingkah laku seperti Appanya. Jika Jaejoong memiliki waktu luang lebih banyak mungkin ia akan menginvestigasi hal ini lebih lanjut, tapi karna namja cantik kita ini sedang tidak memiliki banyak waktu luang, ahirnya Jaejoong hanya berkata, "Aku akan memikirkannya nanti, aku harus merundingkan hal ini terlebih dahulu dengan anak – anak."

Tanpa mennunggu balasan dari Mr. Kim, Jaejoong langsung kabur secepatnya dari ruangan Appanya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

ok so, this the new chapter where Jae and ChangKyu in out from the box :D  
how bout that? :D

and for those who asking me why I repost this fanfic rather then continue it, the answer is... I got stuck with my own business and forgot that I have this fic in my box and 'someone' already deleted it... so that's why I decided to re-write again and publish it on screenplay again...

and if there is someone who not like this all english thing, I am sorry :) this is how a speak and communicated, so I hope you can stand little while with it :D

ok, I think thats all for today :)  
3 chapter in one day is a lot for me you know ^^

don't forget to leave your comment in the review bo oke~ ;)

see ya :D


End file.
